A Chance
by Queen of Logical Nonsense
Summary: Kai and Jinora were both from two completely different worlds, He was a runner, a street kid doing his best to stay out of trouble. Jinora was a star student with her whole life planned out for her. There was no reason they should have become best friends... except, maybe, destiny. Slightly Older Kainora Modern AU! With some Makorra, Korlin, Masami, Bopal and some others!
1. A Meeting by Chance

_**A new Kainora story!**_

_**I'm really excited about this one It actually started as a one shot then I decided to continue it.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Modern Au<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sometimes, destiny has a weird way of sneaking up on you and changing your life forever. Kai and Jinora were completely different people, with completely different lives; but somehow, they were made to be with each other, each to complete the other, and to fill the void in the others heart. But, as in every love story, no one is ever perfect... and thats what makes it great.<p>

Kai's past had not exactly been... ideal. His mother and father were killed in a car accident when he was 5. Ever since then, he'd been in the foster system. Somehow every time he felt like he was home with his foster family, he was moved to a group home or a new family. There came a point where Kai had just given up, until he turned 18, this would be his life, just being passed along... unwanted.

Jinora's life was quite different. She was the oldest of four children, she had a mom and dad that loved her. She was an exemplary student, was extremely talented at karate, but it seemed to her as her whole life was already written. Everyone expected she would grow up to be the president or something, but she wasn't sure she was happy.

One fateful day, their lives would be changed forever in ways they had never imagined. Jinora was walking home from school, like she did every day. Her father had finally let her do so, when she proved to him that she could protect herself.

Kai tried his best to stay out of trouble. He knew that if he did, he could make a better life for himself. However, sometimes he found himself hanging out with the wrong crowd, at the wrong time. And today was one of those days. His Friends, Jake and Sam, always found their way into trouble no matter what.

Jinora headed down the empty streets, music in her ears. She thought today would be just an ordinary day. Suddenly, a shady looking boy whistled to her, catching her attention.

"Sam, don't mess with random people." Kai whispered to his friend.

"Its OK dude, besides, she's pretty."

Jinora took her headphones out and looked around, until she faced the three boys. She only chose to put her music back on and continue walking.

"See that IPod she's got there, in about a minute, it'll be mine." Sam said to Kai and Jake. Sam then walked towards Jinora and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She stood tall and got herself into a martial arts stance.

"Relax princess, me and my friends here only noticed what a nice iPod you got there."

"I told you, back off!" She shouted at him.

"Now hand it over and we won't have any trouble." Sam smirked.

"Sam stop!" Kai shouted, getting Jinora's attention.

"I told the girl if she doesn't want any trouble, she'll hand over the iPod."

"And you won't get any trouble as long as you back off!" Kai walked towards him.

"Seriously-." Sam started.

WHAM!

Jinora landed a kick right in his face, causing him to run off, grabbing Jake and hitting the streets. Kai then walked towards her to make sure she was okay.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked, helping her pick up her things.

"I'm fine, I can hold my own." She said, trying to avoid eye contact with the street boy.

"I know, that was really awesome actually." He said, causing her to blush. there was something about her, something he couldn't ignore. She had a strong but gentle air to her.

"Thank you though, for standing up for me." she smiled at him, almost taken back by the brightness of his eyes.

"Your welcome, and for the record I could have done that."

"You could do karate?"

"Hey I know karate, Tai Kwon Do, and like three other Japanese words." He said, causing Jinora to erupt in laughter.

"Haha, I'm sure you do. I have to go now."

"Wait, I don't even now your name?"

"I'm Jinora." her name rang in his ears, he knew he would never forget it.

"I''m Kai. See ya around?"

"Yeah. I'm sure of it." Both of them walked away, blushing furiously, not sure what had just happened. But they both knew that they would see each other again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? How I adore Kainora. I love the idea of exploring their lives in our world. Next chapter we will definitely have some new character appearances.<strong>_

_***Cough* Team Avatar *Cough***_

_**New chapter coming soon.**_

_**Also **_**_thanks to cornonjacob for helping with typos :D_**

_**Be sure to review and favorite if you like it!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	2. Siblings and City Lights

_**Chapter two,**_

_**This chapter will be a further look into the lives of Kai and Jinora in our world :D**_

_**Enjoy and review please, I'd love to hear what you think :D**_

* * *

><p>As Jinora walked further and further away from the place she had met him, she couldn't help but think about Kai. Though they had only exchanged a few words, he was willing to protect her, and stand against his own friends. That had to mean something, right?<p>

Slowly the small houses around her turned into big nice houses, and beautiful estates. Soon she came to her street. She and her family felt so out of place here. Everyone else was so stuffy and prissy, but Jinora's family, was easily the exact opposite of that.

Jinora's family was big, loud, and a little out there. She was the oldest of four children, her being 15, her sister Ikki being 11, her brother Meelo at 9, and her youngest brother Rohan was three. Her mother and father were always willing to open their door to anyone who needed it. Consequently, their aunt and uncle, Bumi and Kya, her father's siblings, came to live with them.

And then there was Korra. She had come to them as a foreign exchange student, but then she paid Jinora's parents to stay there when she attended the university. Korra had essentially become like a big sister to Jinora, often helping her cope with high school, and her younger siblings.

Jinora was small for her age, but she was more than capable of protecting herself. Her skin was very pale, in contrast to her brown eyes and dark hair, which she always kept in a little bun on the side of her head.

Finally, Jinora arrived at the house, it was big, messy, and very, very loud. When she opened the door, she was greeted by little Rohan, asking to be picked up.

"Hi Rohan." she smiled, picking up the little boy.

"Jinora!" Ikki ran to her. "Guess what? Guess what?!"

"What?" She laughed.

"I kissed Kevin today." She smiled a huge smile. Jinora only laughed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't tell Daddy." As she walked further into the house she was bombarded by laughing people and the horrid smell of Uncle Bumi's cooking. So, she went upstairs to her room. She tried to get started on her homework, but she couldn't help but wonder where Kai was. Soon, she found *herself* staring out the window in her nook.

She was so confused, never before had a boy stolen her thoughts so much. But she wasn't sure if it was unpleasant.

"Hey Kid." Korra said, coming into her room.

"Hey Korra." Jinora, said, still staring out the window.

"Wait a second, you're not doing homework, not reading, whats happened?"

"Oh, um, nothing." Jinora said, blushing hard.

"Haha, nice try, I know you better than that. Spill." she said, sitting down next to her. Korra was a tall strong girl, about 22. She had medium skin and the brightest blue eyes.

"OK, when I was walking home from school today, I was confronted by these three street boys. One of them stood up and hassled me about handing over my iPod, and he wouldn't give me any trouble."

"Oh My gosh are you OK?! I swear if I ever see them I'll-."

"I'm fine. But one of his friends stood up and threatened to take action if he didn't leave me alone."

"So what happened?!"

"Well, I landed a kick right in his face." She smiled, causing Korra to laugh. "Then he ran off, but that one boy stayed and helped me. He was really sweet actually."

"Ooh Jinora's got a crush!"

"Its not a crush, I'll probably never see him again." Jinora sighed, saddened by her own words. "Please, don't tell my dad. He'd freak out if he knew I was almost robbed, and he'd flat out explode if he knew I liked a boy." She said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone, except Asami." She laughed. Asami was Korra's best friend, and both of them loved to get involved in Jinora's life. But Jinora didn't really mind it, it was nice to have people like older sisters.

"Thanks Korra." Jinora hugged her.

"No problem Jinora."

On the other side of town, Kai grabbed his skateboard and rode down the streets, till he found himself on his street. The houses were small, and poorly made, but it was his home. Kai's family was... well, interesting. He had been brought out of his group home and brought to the home of two brothers. Kai often wondered how they qualified as guardians, being only about 20 years old. But they were probably the best family he'd ever have.

As he brought himself to the front door, he could hear Bolin, the younger brother, blasting show toons through the stereo and Mako, the oldest, shouting at him to turn it down.

"Bolin! Mako! I'm home!" He slammed the door behind him. Bolin came running to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey little bro, you're just in time to prove to mister "Music is waste of time" over here, that songs are the greatest treasure in the world." He shot a look at Mako, who was fixing them dinner.

"Hey, I don't need Katy Perry songs blasting at me 24/7." Mako replied. Kai walked further into the little house, it was very small, but it was home.

"I'll be upstairs." He shouted to the brothers, walking up the stairs to his room. There he looked out his window. Before him all the city lights shone. But there was only one person on his mind. The girl who kicked butt. He hoped he would see her again and he stared out the window, completely oblivious that Jinora was across town, looking out her window, thinking of him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? I absolutely love the idea of Mako and Bolin being his gaurdians! <em>****_New chater coming soon!_**

**_Let me know what you think! _**

**_~Astrid_**


	3. Mornings and Math Class

_**Chapter 3!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Here we kinda see how all the characters fit into the same story. and Kainora meets again!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Modern AU<strong>

* * *

><p>Morning were Jinora's favorite part of the day. She had made it a habit of getting up at 5:00 and meditating. The mornings were the one time Jinora had peace, quiet, and time to think. After her meditation, She and Korra would train together then get breakfast at the cafe'. However hard she tried to focus, she couldn't get her mind of that boy and his beautiful green eyes. She had always known boys to be a distraction, stopping her from reaching her potential, but she wasn't sure that was so anymore. Time passed, and before she knew it 6:30 came and Korra into the courtyard.<p>

Korra was a fifth degree black belt, and a downright incredible figher. When she first came, she had promised to teach Jinora everything she knew. Four years passed, and now Jinora had a black belt of her own. Karate often helped Korra let of steam, but for Jinora, who was quiet a calm girl, it was a way for her to escape.

"You ready to practice?" Korra said, thowing her her gear.

"Sure, I need to get my mind off something." Jinora sighed, standing up. Soon they were in the middle of a sparring match. Jinora wasn't herself today, she couldn't clear her mind. Instead of her usual technique of being quick and light on her feet, she faced Korra head on, directly fighting her. after a few minutes she quickly swept her leg out, tripping Korra and bringing her to the ground.

"Wow!" Korra laughed, while Jinora helped her up. "Whats gotten into you today? Of course that was really good technique, but its not you."

"I don't know, I think my head is in the clouds today." She laughed, casuing Korra to give her a look as if to say 'no kidding'.

"Hey guys! how's practice going?" Asami walked into the courtyard hand in hand with her tall dreamy, very serious boyfriend, Mako.

"Great!" Jinora shot up to greet them.

"Wait a second, did you take down Korra?" Asami laughed.

"Hey, the kid's got skills!" Korra defended herself, laughing. "Besides she's extremely agressive today." This caused Jinora to blush. "So are you guys gonna come to breakfast with us?"

"Mako and I are gonna to go to the art meuseum today, we just stopped by to say hi."

"Yea so we better be going," Mako said, very stiff for some reason.

"Ok, see you later Asami! Bye Mako."Korra nodded. blushing furiously. As they walked away, Korra walked over to her bag and started putting away her equipment.

"So, are you ever gonna get over that dreamy police boy?" Jinora walked over to her, sitting on a bench.

"What! Mako?!" She blushed even harder. "I do not like him. Besides, he's Asami's boyfriend, I could never do that to her. "

"So you do like him? You're just afriad of loosing your best friend." Jinora crossed her arms.

"Jinora, I know that this is payback for me getting into your buisness with that street boy, but I do not like Mako." But, Jinora just stared at her, her arms still crossed.

"Fine, maybe a little. But if you tell Asami, I swear-"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I know you won't." Korra smiled. "Ready to go, I'm starving?"

"Yea, lets go." Jinora, laughed, standing up.

* * *

><p>"Bolin! Have you seen my math book!" Kai yelled through the house. He scavenged through all his drawers and bags, but he couldn't find his math book. Kai was definetly not a morning person. Causing him to rush to school every single day.<p>

"Bolin!" Kai rushed down the stairs, his toothbrush in his mouth and his shirt half on. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Bolin was stading there, holding Kai's math book in his hand.

"You mean this? It was in the microwave. How the heck does that even happen!" he shouted, a hilarious puzzuled look on his face.

"Sorry I must've not been thinking when I was making breakfast." Kai said, abviously embarassed. He then grabbed the book, shoved it in his backpack and headed out the door.

"Bye Bolin! Be back after school!"

"Kai, don't forget you have tutoring today!" Bolin yelled after him, but he was gone, within a few seconds he had already ridden his bike halfway down the street.

When he arrived at the school, he found himself completely surrounded by teenagers rushing to get to their classses. Kai was 15, a freshman, but he was somewhat tall for his age.

The classes seemed to fly by, everything was just words and confusion, throwing themselves in his face. Consequently, his grades were not exactly up to parr. Kai now had to face something he'd never thought he'd need... a tutor.

Kai waited in the library after school, focusing on how much he didn't want to be there. Soon a girl approched him, her face buried in her binder.

"You're Kai Thomson? Algebra and physics tutoring?" She finally lifted her face, revealing that of the same girl he had met just the day before. Her huge brown eyes shone bright with surpsise as she saw before the dark haired street boy.

Kai suddenly felt his face get hot and turn red. Butterflies filled his stomach, but they were the wonderful kind. A few seconds passed, then he jolted up, realizing he was still staring at her.

"Jinora?" Kai asked, trying to act like he didn't know who she was and that he hadn't been thinking about her.

"Yea," She blushed furiously, but then regained her composure. "Ok so lets see here, you're avergae right now is a D and you wanna get up to a?"

"B. If thats even possible." He leaned back in his chair, doubtedly.

"Its possilbe." she laughed. "But you're going to at least have to act like you wanna be here." She smiled at him.

"Yea, I'll just do that." He burried his face in his book, completely embarassed that a strong beautiful girl knew what a dud he was when it came to school. But he wasn't so sure anymore that he'd hate tutoring... not at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? OK so I know that tutoring is SUPER cliche' but sometimes its cute! Little awkward second meetings... but they are really cute still.<strong>_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**Review and favorite if you like it!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	4. Advice and Algebra

_**Hi guys!  
><strong>_

_**OK I would like to apologize for any typos in the past chapters, I will make sure there are none in this one :D  
><strong>_

**_Enjoy _**

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, let me get this straight. The boy you ran into on the street, he's the kid your tutoring?" Korra asked, practicing her high kick.<em><strong><br>**_

"Yea, it was really weird." Jinora answered. "But it wasn't bad; it was kinda nice actually."

"So did you get his contact info; you gonna hang out with him?"

"Korra! I barely know the guy. Plus I only gave him my number for tutoring reasons!"

"Sure... you gotta be brave, put yourself out there."Jinora and Korra were practicing there forms. Each of them kicking and punching while staying synchronized. Each of them shouting out after they had finished.

"That was great. Just make sure you keep your feet close to each other. It strengthens your stance." Korra advised, taking off her helmet.

"Kay." Jinora nodded, taking a sip of her water. "SO...how's it going with Mako and Asami? Do you know what you're gonna do?" Korra's expression turned from happy, to grave.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm gonna do anything. I'll get over it... eventually."

"Excuse me?!" Jinora laughed. "What happened to being brave and putting yourself out there."

"Its different. He's my best friend's boyfriend. I can't just say 'Hey I like you, I think we're meant to be!' That's not weird at all!"

"I would understand if he was just some normal guy. But he's not, he's special to you. I can tell."

"Even if he is special, I can't steal my best friend's boyfriend!"

"Well, then you gotta get your mind off him, doesn't he have a cute brother or something? In the book I'm reading, the heroine, dates the brother of her crush. And she ends up falling in love with the brother, and getting over the guy."

"Thanks Jinora, but I don't think that'll work for me, plus I don't even know if he has a brother."

"Just be his friend then! Why don't you spend time with him, like in a not creepy way." Jinora laughed. "Too bad you can't just join the police force." At hearing this, Korra looked up at her.

"Jinora you're a genius!" Korra stood up, smiling.

"No, Korra I didn't actually mean that!" Jinora grabbed her arm.

"Yea but it was so smart! And I'm taking your advice!" Korra ran inside.

"Korra! you can't... oh, what have I done!"

* * *

><p>"Bolin! Mako! I'm home!" Kai slammed the front door. As he walked further into the little house, he was surprised to hear something he's really never encountered since he moved there... silence. "Bolin! Mako! Where are you guys?!" Kai dropped his bag on the floor, and walked towards the kitchen cautiously, as he heard faint voices. Slowly He peeked his around the corner, only to see Bolin and Mako, they were hunched over a bunch of papers, with worried looks on their faces.<p>

"Dude, how the heck are we gonna..." Bolin started in a concerned voice.

"I'll work overtime."

"No Mako. I gotta get a job."

"Bo, you need to finish school. Then we might actually have a chance to-" Mako's eyes caught a pair of green eyes staring around the corner, then suddenly vanish.

Kai ran up to his room, trying to forget everything he just heard. He hated not knowing things, he hated change. It was just like when he was a kid, he had to be strong, he had to find his happy place. He felt around in his pockets until he pulled out the small watch. When he pulled the clasp, it opened revealing the small clock. but on the other side, there was a picture. A christmas picture from 2004, the last christmas he had with them. His Mother had huge green eyes, just like him, but he had his father's brown hair. Soon he found himself on the rooftop, staring out into space. Slowly, the sun began to set, the sky filled with stars, and Kai fell asleep, the watch still clenched tightly in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Ok lets start with the basics?" What is a variable?" Jinora asked Kai. They were in the library studying, just them... and algebra.<p>

"A symbol for an unknown number?"

"Yes! When you answer a question, be confident, don't doubt yourself." Jinora smiled, causing him to blush a bright red. After a half an hour, Kai was almost falling asleep."

"Kai? Negative exponents? Kai are you falling asleep?" Jinora playfully puched him, making him jolt awake.

''I'm awake!" He rubbed his eyes. "Can we take a break?"

"Kai..." Jinora crossed her arms, inspiring him to give her the puppy dog eyes. "really?"

"Oh come on! How much math can one person take before dying?!" He comically waved his hands in the air.

"Haha, we can take a few minutes break." She finally gave in.

"Yes." Kai put his feet on the table, While Jinora reached into her bag for her water. "So tell me about yourself." Kai said, sounding like a talk show host.

"Haha, well I've got three siblings, an overprotective dad, and a very interesting kinda big sister. What about you, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope." Kai, sighed taking his feet off the table. "My parents were killed in a car accident when I was little. I've been in the foster system ever since." He looked at the floor, his eyes huge and almost teary.

"oh I'm so sorry." Jinora looked at her feet.

"Its ok, I've got to kinda big brothers. Mako and Bolin." Kai laughed.

"Mako?!" Jinora almost spit out her water. "Black hair, brown eyes, really serious all the time?"

"Yea?"

"Let me guess, he's a cop?"

"Yea, how did you know. Do you know him?"

"Haha, you could say that. He's my kinda big sister Korra's best friend's boyfriend. He's also Korra's friend, kinda."

"Wow, small world." Kai laughed.

"Yea," Jinora blushed with excitement. They talked and talked, and before they knew it, it was six o' clock.

"Haha Meelo sounds... interesting." Kai laughed.

"Yea, I think that's the nicest way to word it." Jinora smiled, looking to the clock. "Oh gosh! Its six. So much for few minutes." Jinora laughed, standing up.

"Its ok, it was fun." Kai started packing up his books.

"Tomorrow, same time?"

"Yea." Jinora smiled, she stood up to leave.

"Jinora wait!" She turned her head to see him. "Thanks." He said, cooly, making her blush furiously. Then she picked herself up and started walking out of the library, trying to conceal her red face. Kai sat there for a second, completely mesmerized and caught in the moment.

"Kai!" Kai snapped out of it. Bolin was shouting at him, causing a barrage of "SSSHHH!"

"Dude, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes. Who's the girl?" Bolin smiled, he loved getting into Kai's business.

"A girl? There's no girl!"

"Dude I saw her walk out of here." Bolin crossed his arms.

"Fine, its Jinora, my tutor." Kai blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ooooo, Kai's got a girlfriend!" Bolin laughed, one again followed by "SHHHH!".

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Kai squeaked.

"Ok ok, whatever you say little bro." Bolin said, only to appease him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? <strong>_

_**Ok I know it was very slightly hinted, but I think you can catch what's going on with Bolin and Mako, and how that might affect Kai. **__**Next chapter, more character introductions, and Korra joins the Police force... that's gonna be interesting.**_

_**Review please! I'd love to know what you think! :D**_

_**~Astrid**_


	5. Candy, Cranky Librarians, and Karate

_**Chapter 5!**_

_**ok I'm so sorry I've been absent :D**_

_**There is a poll on my profile, its for what couples you want this story to end with. Kainora is obvious, but Makorra, Bopal, Masami, Korlin, Bumlin, ect... will be choices. **_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p>"Two dollars and thirty-cents." The cashier grunted, as Kai handed him the money.<p>

"Thanks dude." Kai took the two bags of M&M's and walked out of the mini-mart.

"Hey loverboy! Where ya been?!" A familiar voice sneered, followed by annoying laughter. Kai turned around, only to see Sam, Jake, and a few other kids sitting on the side of the street. "We ain't see ya since you turned your back on us." Sam stood up, shoving Kai.

"I don't wanna pick a fight with you Sam."

"Why? Cause you're scared that girl won't be here to stop me from pounding you?!" He laughed.

"Oh trust me, I'd be happy to return the favor if you dare try anything." Sam only laughed, and gave Kai a sinister look.

"Going to see your girlfriend now are we?" Sam looked at his backpack and the bags of candy.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kai huffed, blushing. "Now excuse me idiots, but I've got somewhere to be." Kai kicked up his skateboard, and sped off.

"Yea you run!" Jake laughed after him. Kai only tuned them out and kept riding. He knew they weren't worth it, but how he wanted to teach them a lesson. As fast as he could, he rode to the library. As he walked into the library, he desperately tried to smooth down his helmet hair, but it was no use. Soon, he saw the brown haired girl buried in her books. Pulling himself together, Kai walked towards her, sat down across from her and threw the bag of candy over her book.

"Kai?" Jinora Lifted her face from the book, then saw the candy. "Oh thanks." She blushed. Putting down her books.

"So whats up?" He asked, putting his feet on the table.

"Kai this is tutoring, we're supposed to be studying." She laughed pushing his feet off the table. "Now about Physics," she got out the textbook, huffing.

"Do I always have to learn stuff when I hang out with you?" He laughed, causing Jinora to turn a bright red.

"Well, it's tutoring isn't it?" She laughed, regaining her composure. Soon they were both silenced by a bunch of cranky old ladies.

"Geez." Kai snickered, causing both of them to erupt in laughter, but were abruptly stopped by a tall scary looking librarian standing there, tapping her foot.

"Umm, sorry?" Jinora tried to smile. Minutes later the two of them stood outside the library, banned for the week.

"Who knew you could get banned from a library?!" Kai laughed, but Jinora seemed more troubled. Noticing this, Kai asked, "Jin, you OK?"

"I'm fine. Except my dad is gonna kill me." Jinora held her arm nervously.

"Its not that bad. At least we don't have to study now."

"Haha not so fast. You still need to study for your exam. C'mon, we can go to my house, it's not far. Plus, my dad has just about every science and history book ever written in his library." She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"You have a library in your house?"

"Well... yea? I love reading. C'mon." Jinora hopped on her bike, and the both of them rode around the corner to Jinora's house.

* * *

><p>"Mako, Kai says he at some girl's house for tutoring." Bolin read the text out loud.<p>

"A girl?" Mako laughed.

"Yea, that's where he goes everyday after school."

"He goes for tutoring." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Yea that too."

"Kay, tell him I'll pick him up on my way to work." Mako said, flipping hamburgers on the grill.

"Wait on the way to work? Your taking him on another ride along?" Bolin complained.

"Yes, why?"

"Dude, I know you think it'll scare him into not turning out bad after he's out of the system, but seriously. Look at us, we were orphans and we turned out fine."

"Bo, we can barely afford to keep this place. If we don't get a rapid increase of cash soon, social services will..." Mako stopped. "But that's not gonna happen. I won't let it."

"So... why don't we just adopt him? That way that'll never happen."

"Did you just hear what I said about the money?" At this Bolin sighed.

"I know, so dude, I gotta get a job."

"Bo, I've told you this before, you got a scholarship, you need to finish school. Another opportunity might not come up."

"Still, I can work part time. There's a dojo down the street I can work there."

"Really?" Mako huffed.

"C'mon bro, I'm a black belt, I'm an amazing fighter, and I'm gorgeous!"

"What does that have to do with being a sensei?" Mako said, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, but bottom line, I'm getting a job. And I'm coming with you on that ride along!" Bolin started walking out of the room.

"Bo! it can be dangerous." Mako yelled after him.

"You're taking Kai?! Then you're taking me! Besides I wanna meet Kai's little girlfriend." Bolin laughed.

* * *

><p>"OK, so be warned." Jinora stopped Kai before walking into the house. "My family can be a bit... interesting"<p>

"I'm sure they're not that bad." He laughed.

"Yea... lets go with that." Jinora took a deep breath and opened the door.

Immediately sounds of crying children, and crashing filled their ears.

"C'mon." Jinora smiled. When they entered the living room, Pema was sitting in a chair comforting little Rohan.

"Hey mom." Jinora smiled.

"Hi Jinora... er, um, who's you're friend?"

"Oh, mom this is Kai, he's the kid I'm tutoring. The library had some... complications. So we're gonna go out to Dad's library. Is that OK?" Pema only smiled and said,

"Oh sweetie, you're adorable. Sure, and if your father freaks out, send him to me." Pema laughed. Then the both of them exited the house and walked into the gigantic courtyard.

"This is the yard. Its where Korra and I practice Karate." He walked to the clearing, perfect for sparring. There were tons of trees and flowers in the courtyard, it almost seemed like a little forest. Kai only stood awestruck at the huge beautiful place.

"Wow, this is amazing." Kai gasped.

"Yea its fine." Jinora shrugged.

"Wait so you actually fight for fun?"

"Not so much fight. Its more like defending yourself. But kinda, yea." Jinora watched as Kai walked towards the sparring area.

"How bout it Jin, spar against me?" Kai laughed.

"Kai, it may be fun. But its also fighting. It can be dangerous if you're not properly trained."

"Then... would you train me?"

"Really? You want me to teach you?" Jinora's face lit up. She knew then at that point that Kai was more than just the kid she was tutoring. He was her friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK so I had major writers block here, sorry :P I know I said Korra was gonna join the police force in this chapter, but thats coming soon.<strong>__**Now in this story I am going to try to translate almost every plot line from the show into this AU. Which is gonna be really fun for me :D**_

_**OK new chapter coming soon!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	6. Stars

_**Ok so the book 4 trailer! WHAT! 3 year time lapse! My babys can be together now! Kai's voice... AHHH so excited.**_

_**So I think we all need some major fluff to prepare for book 4, so here ya go!**_

**_Ok Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Your feet are too close together." Jinora examined Kai's stance. "You can be taken down too easily." She said, twisting his arm around and quickly bringing him to the ground.<p>

"Dang!" Kai laughed while Jinora helped him up.

"Now, widen your stance, but keep your arms close together, you're stronger that way." Jinora demonstrated the correct stance. (Iroh Moment :D)

"Like this?" Kai copied her stance.

"Yeah." Jinora smiled. "Now, try to take me down."

"Jin, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Haha, trust me, you won't. Its just sparring." Kai then prepared his stance, then delivered a swift kick. But instead of getting hit, Jinora quickly moved out of the way. Swiftly moving, she dodged each of his attempts, as if she was moving with the wind. This went on until Kai found himself out of breath.

"I give up." He playfully fell to the ground.

"Kai," Jinora laughed, helping him up. "You didn't succeed because I kept moving, while you focused only on where I was, not where I could go. Fighting this way is about knowing your opponents next move before they do. Instead of fighting them, let them fight themselves."

"Wow, this is harder than I thought."

"Just keep trying." She smiled at him, causing him to turn bright red. He couldn't understand how she always made him feel that way.

"Oh dang, it's 7." Kai said as he looked at his phone.

"And we haven't done any studying." Jinora face palmed.

"Yes we have, you taught me this."

"Kai, I'm supposed to be tutoring you."

"It's fine, we always have tomorrow, right?" He smiled his big dorky smile.

"Yes." Jinora nodded, blushing. The both of them then walked through the house and out the front door. Jinora waited with him for his ride, the both of them sitting on the wall.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked her, wonder in his eyes.

"My friend/sister Korra taught me how to fight. But she's always had a more confident and aggressive approach. I kinda developed my own style of fighting."

"That's incredible, you know that, right?." Kai looked at her as she looked off into the sky, already filled with winter stars. Something about her, her beautiful eyes maybe, made him feel something he'd not felt since he was very young.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jinora pointed to the sky filled with stars, causing him to snap out of his stare.

"Yeah." He looked away, blushing. "The stars."

"Haha, you tired? Or just really out of it?" She laughed, with no idea that he was thinking of her.

"I'm always out of it, don't you know that?" He answered awkwardly, finding himself once again lost in her eyes.

"Wow." she shivered. "Its cold. I'll be back, let me get my jacket."

"No!" He grabbed her arm. "Just take mine." His desperate attempts to act normal around her were no use. He was a big awkward goof, while she, seemed perfect.

"Kai, then you'll be cold." She looked at her feet. "I'll just be a minute."

"Jinora, I'll be fine." He smiled at her, making her heart flutter. Finally agreeing, she let him drape his coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She blushed, shifting her attention to the stars once again. "I just love stars. They never have to worry about anything, they just shine."

"That sounds amazing." Kai grabbed the ledge of the wall and flipped himself over the back, so he was now standing on the sidewalk, leaning against the wall. "But I don't think I'd want to be one." He turned around so he was facing her.

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked, still sitting on the wall.

"I don't know it, just seems so lonely-" He stared into Jinora's eyes, catching her off guard. His eyes were a deep green, but there was a sadness in them, one she could not ignore, or understand." I don't think anything, even shining-" He leaned in closer as the realization hit her: he was going to kiss her. Her heart beat faster as she closed her eyes. "Is worth being alone." They both leaned in closer and closer, until their faces were only an inch apart, then finally-

"Kai! You, Me and Makoooooooooooooooo-" Bolin's voice trailed off, snapping both Kai and Jinora out of it. Awkwardly, they both looked down at their feet. Bolin, walking towards the both of them smiled. "Sorry to interrupt little bro." He nudged Kai embarrassingly, with a huge dorky smile.

"Bolin-" Kai huffed through his teeth.

"Oh come on, be nice and introduce me to your little friend here. I'm Bolin, Kai's brother." Bolin shook Jinora's hand.

"Foster brother." Kai, awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm Jinora." She smiled kindly, her heart still pounding.

"Ok dude, Mako's taking you and me on a ride along!" Bolin laughed excitedly.

"A ride along?" Jinora asked.

"Its when I get the honor to go watch Mako be a cop all night." Kai answered sarcastically.

"Jinora? Its dinner!" Korra swung open the front door to see the three sitting on the wall. "Ummm, hi?"

"Oh OK, sorry Korra. This is Kai, the kid I'm tutoring, and this is Bolin, his brother."

"Oh, I'm Korra, it's nice to meet you both." She smiled. Bolin only stood there, completely put in a trance by her. Thanks to a nudge from Kai, he snapped out of it and desperately tried to act smooth.

"Cool, cool."

"OK Kai, so tomorrow, meet here cause we're still exiled from the library." She laughed.

"Kay." As the two walked away, Jinora noticed the green coat still draped around her shoulders. "Oh Kai!" She ran after him, making him turn away from the police car. "Your coat." She extended her arm to hand the coat him.

"Keep it, it looks much better on you." He said, as she clutched the green coat in her hands.

"Thank you." Within a second, she quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. But just as quickly, she ran back to Korra, leaving him in a daze in the middle of the street.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Korra stood at the door waiting for her.<p>

"Please don't tell my dad." She nervously draped the coat around her shoulders again.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Chapter full of fluff!<strong>_

_**Ok so I'm SO excited for book 4 tomorrow! I needed to post this before it came out! Ahhh ok Prayers everybody for some Kainora! **_

_**Let me know what ya think. :D**_

_**~Astrid**_


	7. Titanic

_**AHHHH! book 4, Kainora, canon! we haven't had any interaction yet but when Opal asked Kai how he and Jinora's long distances relationship was going! he **_**_said it was good! EEEEE! Ok so we're still waiting for some kainora sweetness, but at least we know that they're actually together :D Somebody hold me_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Kai! Earth to Kai!" Bolin shook Kai, who was still standing in the street, his cheeks red.<p>

"What?" He snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah, I'm coming." Once Bolin and Kai got into the police car, Kai knew he wouldn't hear the end of his "little girlfriend".

"What took so long?" Mako huffed.

"Ask Mr. Smooth over here." Bolin smirked gesturing to Kai.

"What?"

"Kai's got a little girlfriend, and when I walked up, he was totally gonna kiss her." Bolin squealed.

"Oh yeah, and nice timing." Kai said, thumping Bolin's head playfully.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Be careful Bo, he's gonna get you back for that." All three of them laughed. Then, the car started and they were on their way.

"So, Kai, what about that girl?" Bolin asked.

"Jinora?"

"No, her sister."

"Oh they're not really sisters, she just stays with them. I think her name is Korra." At this the car stopped abruptly. Of course the street was empty, but it still brought a jolt to all three of them.

"Korra?" Mako asked, slightly interested.

"Yeah, she's a fighter, going to the college, Jinora said."

"Yeah, she can fight all right." Mako huffed.

"What? Mako, you know her?" Bolin's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, she's Asami's best friend."

"Ha, small world! Well that'll be fun, you dating Asami, Kai and that little girl, and possibly me with Korra." The car stopped suddenly again.

"Mako, stop doing that, you're gonna make me barf!" Kai complained.

"Sorry. Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"What do you mean? You saw her, she's incredible."

"You just met her 5 minutes ago."

"Why do you care who I date all of a sudden?" Bolin crossed his arms as both he and Kai stared at Mako.

"I-I don't. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Oooooooooookay. Excuse me for having feelings." After that, awkward silence fell upon them until they got to the police station.

"Wait here." Mako stepped out of the car. "And don't touch anything!" While he was inside, Bolin and Kai both went on and on about the girls.

"So Kai, how come you never told us about little Jinora?" Bolin mocked, making a kissy face at him.

"That's why." Kai brushed it off and pulled out his phone, he had a message... from Jinora.

**"Hey, sorry about not tutoring you tonight :(."** Smiling, he only texted her back, his heart racing.

**"Trust me, I'm not sad about not learning. I had fun :D"** Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited for her response.

**"Really? You did well in karate, I could teach you what I know if you want?"**

**"Thanks, that's real nice of you."**

"OK, we've got an investigation downtown, drug dea-." Mako stopped, looking at Kai. "Bad guys."

"Mako, I'm not a five year old!"

"Awesome!" Bolin interrupted. "Real action! What are we gonna do, ooh can we use a taser?!"

"I'm investigating, no taser!" Mako completely shut Bolin down. "Just sit back, watch, and don't touch anything!"

"Geez, I always thought your job would be way more exciting."

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Asami ran down the stairs, a overnight bag in her hand. "Dad!" Still, there was no reply. She only heard the echo of her own voice through the house. Frightened slightly, the dark haired girl crept down the hallways of the huge house. "Dad?" She called out again. Suddenly, a sharp ringing filled her ears, it had come from down in the basement.<p>

Summoning all the courage in herself, she brought herself to the door leading downstairs, to her father's office. She pressed her ear to the door hoping to hear nothing.

"What? Someone has betrayed the fam-." The voice voice faded into the sound of footsteps approaching. Terrified, Asami practically threw herself down the hall and into the foyer.

"Asami?" The familiar warm voice of her father, came from the hallway. "I thought you were at Korra's." He walked into the light.

"I'm just leaving now." She smiled.

"Alright Asami, be safe."

"I will Daddy. See you tomorrow " She kissed his forehead then ran out of the house. The words of her father pounded in her head. "betrayed". Nothing made sense. Shaking it off, she hopped into her car and headed for Korra's.

When she finally arrived at the house, she was greeted by none other than Meelo.

"Hey pretty lady!" He leaned up against the door.

"Hey Meelo." She ruffled up his hair, walking inside. Over the past four years, the house had become like a second home for Asami. "Hi Pema." Asami smiled at the mother comforting Rohan.

"Hi Asami, Jinora and Korra are out in the library watching Titanic, as usual."

"Thanks." She walked out the door, into the courtyard, and into the library.

"I'll never let go Jack... YOU LIAR!" Korra threw popcorn at the screen causing Jinora to erupt with laughter.

"Hey guys!" Asami sat down on the floor with them. "Dang Korra did you already throw all the popcorn at Cal?" She laughed. Sleepovers were their monthly tradition. Through the years, Jinora had become great friends with Korra and Asami, they were like sisters to her.

"So Jinora, you gonna tell Asami?" Korra Nudged Jinora playfully.

"Tell me what?" Asami put her hand on her hip.

"Nothing..." She tried to hide her red face.

"Jinora's got a boyfriend, she kissed him! Haha!" Korra rolled on her back laughing.

"Korra, it's not that funny." Jinora protested.

"Aww Jinora!" Asami hugged her so tight she thought she might choke.

"Guys, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

"Suuuuure." Asami smiled.

"And get this! He's Mako's foster brother!" Korra rolled back again.

"What? It's Kai?" Asami smiled enormously.

"You know him?" Jinora sat up, her eyes wide.

"Yes!" Asami started laughing. "Wow, small world. Wait, you kissed him?!"

"No, well yes, on the cheek." Jinora blushed furiously again. They talked on and on for hours, going throughout just about every romantic drama you could think of. Finally, it was about 3 in the morning and Jinora had crashed out. All three of them laid on the floor of the library, their sleeping bags in a triangle.

"Korra? You still awake?" Asami rolled over onto her stomach, to face her.

"Yeah, whats wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about something my dad said."

"What?"

"I heard him say something about the family being betrayed, then everything cut off. I don't know what to think."

"Really? I don't like that, maybe you should do some snooping."

"Korra, I can't just snoop around my dad's office. Besides it's probably nothing."

"Asami, its not nothing, you know that. If you thought it was nothing we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"I don't know, I trust my dad. I can't imagine anything being up."

"Then it's probably not. Try to get some sleep, it'll be good for you."

"You're probably right." Asami rolled back onto her side. But, however hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Worst chapter name ever... I know. Omg did anyone else die when they heard Kainora was CANON! EEEE! Prayer <strong>_**_circle for a Kainora kiss!_**

_**Ok so a few days ago I posted a requested Kainora One-shot "Throughout the years." So if ya wanna check that out, honestly its probably one of the best stories I've ever written. **_

_**Be sure to share your Kainora feels and comments! **_

_**Luvs,**_

_**~Astrid**_


	8. Another World

_**A new chapter already, two days in a row? Whaaaa, I know I never do that :P **_

_**I just need to write, put all my Kainora feels on paper, or the internet :D Also, don't forget to vote for the couples you want this story to end with, I'm not particularly partial to any team avatar couples, so its your choice! **_

_**Ahh Korra alone and Toph! Great episode! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kai said as he began to doze off in the back of the police car.<p>

"They've uncovered an illegal drug trading center under a house downtown."

"How fun." Kai huffed sarcastically. "Why do take me on these anyway; this with be my third ride along this month?"

"So you can see the consequences of breaking the law."

"Oh, thanks for trusting me Mako." He stared out the window, obviously offended.

"Well on that note, I am applying for a sensei job at the dojo down the street." Bolin smiled, trying to smooth out their conflict.

"How is that on the same note?" Mako shot Bolin a confused look.

"Geez grumpy. I thought Kai would want to join."

"Well, Jinora is kinda already teaching me." Kai pulled on his collar.

"Then have her join to, c'mon Kai!" Bolin shot him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fiiiiiiine." Kai rolled his eyes.

"We're here." Mako stopped the car, and grabbed his gun. "C'mon." We motioned them to follow. Cautiously getting out the car, Kai watched around him as about two dozen officers approached the door, armed.

"If anything goes wrong get to the car as fast as you can!" Mako shouted, approaching the door. The door was busted down and all the officers entered the house, their guns up.

"It's empty." One of the officers came down from upstairs.

"Officers! Get the area secured and search downstairs." The sharp voice of Chief Beifong boomed. The officers piled down the stairs, Bolin and Kai following behind.

Behind a locked hatch, an entire distributing facility was there, right under the house. There was solid evidence of drugs, but it was strange, all the files were removed. Mako searched through the file cabinets, needing evidence of who was behind this.

He looked under the shelves. Finally, he came across a small piece of paper, an order to another center in the city.

"Mako, there's nothing here." Kai pointed out. "It's like they-"

Swiping his finger against the cold floor, Mako swept up a strange black powder.

"They knew we were coming! Everyone get out of here now!" He grabbed Kai and Bolin's arms, and shoved them out the door.

The entire unit of officers swarmed out of the house. Just after they jumped out, the house burst into flames. Smoke surrounded everyone and stung Mako's eyes as he searched for Bolin and Kai in the smoke.

"Mako!" Kai grabbed his collar, pulling him into the clear air. Gasping for air, Mako collapsed onto the pavement. Soon ambulances and firetrucks began showing up, followed by more reinforcements. Clutching Bolin's arm, Kai watched as many officers, including Mako, were put onto stretchers.

"Mako!" Bolin ran to his bother on the gurney. "Dude, are you ok?"

I'm fine, I jus-Ahh." He clutched his side, there was a terrible burn.

"Dude, relax, just rest."

"Bo, give this to chief Beifong." He stretched out his hand, clutching a piece of paper. "It's evidence."

"I will bro." Bolin grabbed Kai's arm and walked over to the chief.

"Chief, Mako wanted me to give this to you." The Chief examined the paper, a scowl upon her face.

"Whoever did this knew we were coming, I can't risk any more officers before I know if this is real or not. If we just go there, I'm afraid we'll walk right into their trap."

"Yes chief. How, long do you think they'll be down?" Bolin gestured to the officers being put into the ambulances.

"I don't know, they've been burned pretty bad. There is one thing for sure. Whoever did this, there's a lot of them, and they know what they're doing."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Asami dropped her cell phone.<p>

"What?!" Korra and Jinora shouted, all of them eating breakfast in the library.

"Last night, Mako, Bolin, and Kai went on an investigation, and the house they were in exploded. Mako is in the hospital." Tears started falling down her cheeks and Korra and Jinora stood completely dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry Asami." Korra took her hand.

"Its OK." She tried to crack a smile. "I'll try to visit him today."

"Wait, what's the case, why did the house explode?" Jinora said as she poked at her food.

"Underground drug dealers, there's a whole network, and the station has some leads. Bolin says they're creating a force to infiltrate the other known facilitates."

"Really?" Korra got excited.

"No Korra."

"What? You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Yes I do. You want to join."

"Fine maybe you do know what I'm going to say, but still."

"Korra, I've lost my mother to criminals, I almost lost Mako, I can't risk losing my best friend too." She smiled, sincerity in her eyes. Finally, Korra agreed.

* * *

><p>"Pythagorean theorem? What is it?" Jinora smiled.<p>

"A squared + B squared equals C squared." Kai rubbed his head. The two of them sat in Jinora's father's library.

"Yes." Jinora smiled at him.

"OK, I did that." Kai closed his book. "Now, you can teach me karate?

"Kai, we have a big test coming up. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yea, I'm ready." He stood up and took her hand. "Now c'mon, teach me." Blushing furiously, she stood up and smiled,

"OK." He ran with her, still holding her hand, until they reached the sparring circle. After putting on their gear, they faced each other. This time, Kai perfected his stance as her words echoed in his memory. 'Fighting this way is about knowing your opponents next move before they do.' Moving her feet as if she was floating, Jinora found her way behind him, but before she could move her feet to trip him, he swiftly moved out of the way. Regaining her balance, Jinora smiled enormously.

"That's more like it." Once more she swayed around him, but this time waited for him to move, then kicked his ankle and knocked his arm, causing him to loose his balance and fall.

"But you still have some ways to go." She helped him up.

"You know, you're an incredible fighter, you should join the dojo down the street from my house. Bolin is gonna be a sensei there and is making me join."

"Oh." Jinora's eyes widened. "Sounds cool, sure." Yea, she liked karate, but she liked seeing Kai even more. "So, how's Mako doing?" She sat down on the bench with him.

"Alright, he's burned horribly, but they're sending him home tomorrow."

"That's good, must've been terrifying for you."

"It was, I've been with Mako on ride alongs so many times, but nothing ever as bad as that. It was so strange and eerie there. Its a whole other world Jinora, one I'm glad I'm out of."

"You were in it?"

"Once. A few years after my parents died, I ran away from my foster family. Found myself in the wrong place at the wrong time, it's as easy as that."

"I'm so sorry Kai."

"You don't have to be. People always assume I want their pity, but honestly, things happen for a reason. If they hadn't I wouldn't be here... with you." He smiled at her, making her heart leap into her throat, taking away her words. "Thank you Jinora."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is this ship taking over my life... yes. I just adore them so much :D I need my bbys to have a reunion! Its so fun to explore all the plot lines in an AU, trust me its gonna follow the plot line of the show, but not in an obvious or a way that you expected. :) <strong>_

_**Be sure to share your Kainora feels and thoughts!**_

_**Luvs,**_

_**~Astrid**_


	9. The Banquet Part 1

**_Did ya'll see the new episode yesterday? Soooooo great! finally Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo will have a more important role in this season :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Here I Stand! In the light of Day!"<em>

"Ikki! Can you be quiet for five minutes!" Jinora stood in front of the mirror, unable to decided between outfits.

"Excuse me!" Ikki squeaked, flipping over the bunk bed rail. "I didn't hear a please?"

"Ikki..." Jinora rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be that way." She smiled. "LET THE STORM RA-" Jinora covered her mouth, finally giving in.

"Please. No more Frozen."

"Okaaaaayyyy." She walked over to the Jinora's closet. "Why are you getting so fancied up anyway?"

"Because, it's Uncle Bumi's service banquet. For all the army officers, cops, an firefighters in the city. He's getting an award."

"What?! Why can't I go?!"

"Cause you're a little girl Ikki."

"Oh whatever! Wait a second, dresses, makeup? Kai's going isn't he?" She smiled, nudging Jinora.

"No!" Se blushed. "What would make you think that?"

"Ummmm, since when do you go to these award thingys." However Jinora tried to hide it, it was no use. Ikki could see straight through her.

"fine, maybe he is going. But, that's not the reason I'm going."

"Oh cooooome on. Everyone knows you like him."

"I do not like him!" She turned bright red.

"Haha. That's like saying that Meelo actually bathes once a week."

"Fine Ikki, maybe I do like him. But if you say anything, Dad finds out about your little kiss with Kevin you hear me?!" The two sisters shook on it. Sure, they drove each other crazy, but sisters were sister, always. If trust would keep her mouth shut, threats would.

"Jinora! we're leaving in an hour!" Korra and Asami stormed into the room to find Jinora lying on her back on the carpet surrounded by dresses.

"Help me." She sat up. "I know nothing about fashion." Korra only waved her hands nervously and pointed to Asami.

"Allow me." she stepped forward helping her up. "Its easier than you think." The next hour was a blur for Jinora, Hair curlers, makeup, and a barrage of jewery. Finally it came time for the dress. Asami stepped up to the closet.

"No. No. Too poofy." She scoured through the closet. " long. Ugh what is this?!" she pulled out a tie-dye halter dress.

"Ikki made it for me."

"Well this is going in the waaaay back of the closet. Hmmmm, whats this?" She pulled out a shorter, yellow pouf dress."

"Oh, I never wear that."

"Why? Its so adorable! You're wearing it." Asami practically threw the dress on her.

"Asami!"

"You'll thank me in a minute." She zipped up the dress and turned her to the mirror. "What do you think?" Jinora stood completely awestruck.

"I look like-."

"A princess." Asami finshed her sentence and Jinora tackled her with a hug.

"Thank you." And just like that, Jinora ran out of the room, beaming.

"Nice work." Korra laughed, pathetically trying to apply lipstick. "Asami? You ok?" She looked at her friend that stood looking out the window. "You're thinking about it again aren't you."

"I can't help it. It just doesn't seem right."

"Well the, I 'm not gonna sit around and watch my best friend doubt her own father. Tomorrow, we're doing some snooping."

"Korra, I don't know."

"You don't have to know, but you're are doing it."

"I don't think-"

"Come on Asami! We've got a party to be at!" Korra pulled her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Get up slowly bro." Bolin helped his brother out of bed.<p>

"Thanks Bro." Mako stood up, clutching his side. Since he had been hurt, Mako had not taken it easy at all. He just couldn't bear the idea of those criminals running about the city.

"You know, we don't have to go tonight, you might still be too hurt."

"I'll be fine Bo. Its for the station. Besides, its time I get back." Mako stumbled across the room and opened his closet.

"Okay, just be careful. Kai and I all be ready in an hour." The little brother crept out of the room to see Kai standing in the hallway.

"How's he doing?"

"Not so good."

"And he's going? Bo why do I have to go?"

"Oh C'mon Kai it'll be fun. Dinner, fancy people, awards, and not to mention that girl."

"What? What girl?"

"I may have told Jinora you were going." Bolin twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"What?! Bolin, now I only have an hour to get ready!" The boy sprinted down the hall and into his room.

"Is that a yes?" Bolin called out.

"Yes its a yes!" Kai ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Kai's heart raced as he desperately tried to dry his hair in a fashion that wouldn't make it ragged as usual. Finally, using Mako's hair gel, he slicked his hair back with a comb. Finally he threw on a suit and hopped into the car with Bolin and Mako at the last second.

"Kai..." Bolin snorted. "What's up with your hair!" He erupted in laughter.

"It took me ten minutes to do it!" Kai crossed his arms and looked away. Finally, they arrived at the banquet. At Jinora's Family's table, Jinora sat idle, uninterested in the talk of laws and criminals. So, she went to go get some punch before the ceremony began. She started pouring the punch into her cup when suddenly, a voice came out of no where and scared her half to death.

"Jinora?" A coarse but gentle voice called out for her, causing her to drop her cup.

"Oh!" She jumped, turning around. "Kai?" Without an answer Kai stood in complete awe. She had her hair waved and down, Her dress perfectly went with her hair and her eyes. Kai really could't explain it... she was beautiful.

"You look Amazing Jin." He smiled, felling his throat go dry and his cheeks turn bright red.

"Thanks. And you, look at you- you look so cute." She ruffled up his hair, bringing it back to its usual ragged undercut. **(I just couldn't resist, *Cough*JinandZuko*Cough*)**

"Sorry, I tried to make myself fancier." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Haha Kai, I like you the way you are." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt her stomach fall to her feet and her face get hot. Kai only smiled a huge smile and blushed red. "I mean I-umm." She looked at her feet, wishing to crawl in a hole. Suddenly, she felt her hand intertwine with his and his hand lifting her chin to see him.

"It's ok, I know what you meant, and thanks." He hugged her tightly. Jinora could hardly breathe, he was hugging her. The feeling of being so close to him made her heart feel like it would explode if she held him for another second.

Surprisingly, Jinora wasn't the only one that felt that felt their heart would explode. Her Father, Tenzin watched disapprovingly as his daughter laughed and gazed at the boy, love in her eyes. That hug, that was the last straw. His anger boiled and his face turned red.

"Pema, I'll be back." he fumed, his gaze not leaving ht two teenagers. It didn't take long for Pema to follow his gaze and realize what was going on.

"Tenzin," She grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to the table. "Let her go, just a little bit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overprotective Tenzin anyone? Ok This was part one to a biggish <strong>_**_plot line,( not gonna give anything away) _****_ Ok so that new episode? YAY! Looking forward to the Kainora kiss !(Yes I'm assuming its going to happen, I NEED it to happen.) _**

**_**_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and help, So glad you all like it so much! Please be sure to leave you criticism and anything you;ve got to say. _**_**

**_**_Hope Y'all liked it :) _**_**

**_**_luvs,_**_**

**_**_~Astrid_**_**


	10. The Banquet Part 2

_**Ok so I kinda left the last one in a cliff hanger-esc way. So... we have another chapter sooner than usual! Trust me this one will be full of fluff and plenty of awkward conversations courtesy of Korra and Asami :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Chief." The injured police officer called out, stumbling over to Beifong.<p>

"Mako, what is it?" The Chief, still in uniform, furled her brow.

"Are there any new leads on the drug dealer case?"

"We're doing the best we can, but it's not just one criminal. There are many, and they're all working together. Its like one big, messed up family. If word gets out we're trying to figure this out, the results could be disastrous."

"So no one has investigated the address on the order sheet?"

"No, I can't risk any more officers until we have more information on who we're dealing with."

"But chief we ne-."

"Mako," She stood tall. "they managed to almost kill half of my officers and burn most of them! Marching into another base would be like committing suicide, and I am not about to let that happen! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Chief." Discouraged, Mako made his way back to the table with Bolin.

"Mako," He nudged Mako's shoulder. "Look at Kai over there, isn't it adorable?" Mako's gaze followed Bolin's, finally resting on the two teenagers in each others arms. "Ahh, young love." Bolin sighed, resting his chin on his fists.

"Bolin, you're 19, you're not that much older than him." Mako laughed dryly.

"Whatever, I've had love before and it was nothing like that!"

"Oh god, that creepy goth chick with no personality?"

"We've agreed not to mention my dear Eska."

"Your dear Eska? Didn't you break up with her?"

"She says we're taking a break for a little." Bolin hung his head.

"Bo! I told you, you have to be strong and stand up for yourself."

"I know, I know. But I was afraid she'd hurt me..." At this, Mako rubbed his forehead frustratedly. "Besides, its been two weeks since she's called me "her feeble turtle-duck". I think she's finally getting the message."

"Whatever you say bro." Mako huffed. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bolin's face lit up.

"Mako!" He nudged his brother. "There's Asami and Korra." Suddenly, as his gaze met that of the blue-eyed girl, Mako felt his face get hot and his stomach churn. Soon the two girls picked themselves up and moved towards the two.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad to see you're doing better!" Asami flung herself into Mako's lap and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Sweetie?" Korra laughed, smiling at Bolin.

"I know right?" He awkwardly shifted his collar and pulled out a chair for her.

"So how have you all been?" Asami forced a smile, taking a seat at the table.

"We've been great." Bolin stated. "Its still so funny that those two are together, small world." Bolin gestured to Kai and Jinora, who were now walking this way.

"Yeah, they're so cute" Asami laughed.

"Adorable..." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Oh come one, try to be emotional for like five seconds Mr. Serious." Korra laughed, causing everyone, except Mako, to giggle a bit.

"Now here they come, so everyone do their best they possibly can to embarrass them." Bolin whispered. Trying desperately to mind their own business, the four exchanged embarrassing looks with each other as the two took a seat at the table.

"Hi Korra, Asami, Kai's brothers." Jinora kindly smiled.

"Eh, love birds finally decided to join us." Bolin nudged Kai, causing both of their faces to turn red.

"We're not together!" The two breathed simultaneously. "Just friends."

"OK, OK. Geez."

"Hi Jinora. So, what award is Bumi getting again?" Korra asked, changing the subject.

"Thirty years in service I think."

"That's great." Mako tried to engage in the conversation. "I'm thinking of joining the navy someday."

"You are?" Bolin shot him a confused look.

"Yeah, why not? Serve our country, and stop bad people."

"That actually sounds cool." Korra chimed in, twirling her hair. Then it came again, awkward silence.

"I've gotta get out of here, you coming'?" Kai whispered to Jinora. As a response she only nodded and the two of them stood up and bolted out of the hall.

"What the heck was that?!" Mako huffed.

"They're totally together."

As soon as they reached the grand foyer of the building, Kai stopped, a bit out of breath from running.

"Why did we have to run?" Jinora practically fell into one of the couches.

"Unless you want to be stuck in more awkward conversations, I think getting away as fast as possible is the way to go." He sat beside her. Once again, Jinora's stomach filled with butterflies and her heart jumped into her throat.

"Yeah." She choked out the words, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"You OK Jinora?" He looked at her with his huge green eyes, and of course, this only made matters worse for Jinora.

"I'm OK, I think I just need some air." She coughed.

"OK then, I'll come with you." He laughed, smiling. Then, the two stood up and made their way into the courtyard. At once, Jinora's eyes were drawn to the skies. Even the few city stars shone bright in the winter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Turn on the OST "The Avatar's Love" from ATLA, right here :P Its adds to the scene)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You love the stars don't you?" He watched her as she gazed at them, her eyes full of wonder.<p>

"Yeah, I guess I'm always looking at the stars aren't I? I just, I just want to go out and be free to shine, like a star."

"You can, you know that right?"

"I don't know, I don't think they'd let me."

"Who'd let you?"

"Everyone, my mom, my dad, my whole family says I have such a future here."

"Do want your heart says Jinora. I know that sounds totally cheesy, but trust me, I know what its like to regret something. You know who you are, what you can be, make sure it's what you want to be."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, unknowing that he shared her feeling of butterflies.

"One day, when you're all on your own, conquering everything life throws at you, being amazing, promise me something?" Suddenly, he took her hand and cupped her face lightly.

"What?" She giggled, looking away.

"That you'll remember me." Their faces were only a few inches apart as Jinora felt a wave of joy wash over her.

"I promise, but right now, I'm gonna stay right here." After a second of silence, she looked back to the ground. "Shouldn't we be getting inside, the ceremony will begin soon."

"It can wait." Her heart raced as she felt his arm wrap around her. She shut her eyes slowly, and leaned in, just as she had done before. But this time, something amazing happened. Instead of her sister's yell, or a drop of rain, there was nothing. Finally, like an explosion, his lips met hers and her heart filled completely with feelings of joy and love for the street boy. The kiss was soft and gentle, but filled with so much care and love for the other... it was each of their first kisses. After a few seconds, Jinora pulled away, wanting to never leave his arms.

"Kai, I-"

"I know, I like you too." He hugged her tightly again. Jinora, without prevailing, tried to keep a smile off her face.

"We should go inside now right?" She cocked her head slightly.

"Yeah, probably." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. When he turned around, he was stopped by Jinora grabbing his arm.

"And Kai? I could never forget you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just can't help myself sometimes, I love fluff! Is is just me or is the interaction between team avatar and the aribenders <strong>_**_adorable! I love that older sibling embarrassment stuff, I do it to my younger sisters all the time :P _**

**_And I know what your thinking: "They like _****_each other, it's over?" Nope! Not over! Not even close! :) _**

**_I've tried to maintain balance between fluff and story, how'd I do? _**

**_Be free to dump all your Kainora feels and thoughts! I'd love to know what you think :) _**

**_Luvs,_**

**_~Astrid_**


	11. Butterflies and Bills

_**Thank you all so much that have given me positive feedback on this, it **_**_really helps._**

**_Sorry its been longer than usual since I've updated, I had a crazy week._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Through the rest of the banquet, Jinora's head was spinning. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, he kissed her, and it wasn't completely terrifying. It was everything she had ever wanted for a first kiss. When she took her seat with her family, both Korra and Asami just stared at her, like they could see right through her.<p>

"Okay kid, what it it?" Korra stared at her, poking at her food.

"What?" She turned her head away, trying to hide her blush.

"You're hiding something." Asami chimed in.

"No I'm not." Jinora defended, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Okay okay." Asami turned to korra. "Can you come to my house tonight for a sleepover? Whatever she's hiding, we're gonna get it out of her."

"Oh yeah." Korra laughed. "Jinora you're coming, its urgent."

"Why do you guys do this to me?" she dropped her head into her arms on the table.

"Because, neither of us have a younger sister to meddle, annoy AND. So, we chose you." Asami smiled sweetly.

"I feel so honored." Jinora huffed. She knew that they were gonna grill her until she told them everything.

Across the room, Kai felt as if he was flying, nothing could bother him, nothing. Even when Bolin wouldn't let up about it, he still kept a smile on his face. Mako seemed more down that usual. He only stared off into the distance, completely untraceable. Kai thought It was odd, for some reason they could always see straight through him, but Mako was different. It was like the guy barely showed emotions or let people in.

When the ceremony had just about finished, Chief BeiFong walked up to the microphone and for the first time in a long time... smiled.

"We all have had such a great night, and now, we have yet another thing to celebrate. Hiroshi Sato, pleas come forward." An eruption of applause filled the room as korra leaned over to Asami and whispered,

"I didn't know your dad was coming." Asami quickly looked away.

"Neither did I." Her eyes filled with question and pain.

"Hello Friends." The man smiled, his face filled with joy, but as if it was masking a deeper pain. "Thought my life I've done my best to better my community. With all my inventions and ideas, we have found ways to change peoples's lives. Fifteen ears ago, I lost my wife to criminals she had witnessed against. That was the hardest time in my life. Ever since then I have done everything I possibly can to protect my daughter."

At this point, both Hiroshi and Asami had tears welling up their eyes. But it was odd Asami's Expression was filled with grief and memories, while Hiroshi's was filled with a certain anger, almost rage.

"These people have dedicated their lives to doing everything they can to protect all of us, and who we love. That It why it is a great honor for me to donate 100,000 dollars to the city's police and fire department!" Everyone in the crowd stood up ad cheered as the giant check was brought out. All stood as Hiroshi steamed the check with his real seal of approval, three letters s' encompassed by a circle. Mako eyes caught the symbol, it was a fuzzy memory, but he had seen it before.

"Wow." Korra smiled.

"Yeah." Asami faked a smile. "I guess all I heard was... about this?"

"Maybe, but we're still snooping."

"Korra, shhhhh!"

* * *

><p>"So, Dad took a train into New York City right after the ceremony ended, so the house is empty!" Asami opened the grand entryway to the mansion.<p>

"Oh my gosh." Jinora stood in awe at the gigantic foyer.

"Pretty awesome right." Korra said excitedly.

"Yeah." Later, in the screening room, the girls pigged out on ice cream and rewatched The Notebook for the hundredth time.

"Ok Jinora, time to tell." Asami laughed, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"Yeah, spill, now."

"Ok." Jinora giggled, giving in to her desire to be girly and tell them everything. "When Kai and I left the hall, he kinda... kissed me." As the words left her mouth she felt her face get hot and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"AAAAHHH I knew it!" Asami squealed.

"Ooohh Jinora's got a boyfriend." Korra teased.

"I don't know." Jinora sighed.

"What do you mean? He kissed you, he's totally your boyfriend."

"I don't even know."

"Ok then." Korra pulled out her phone. "First step, Facebook stalking."

"What?! Korra that is soooo not the first step. She should call him." Asami said, a bit shocked.

"Hey, he kissed her, I'm pretty sure thats not the first step either. They're kinda going out of order."

"What have I done." Jinora buried her head in her arms and listened to them argue about whether she should stalk him or call him.

* * *

><p>"I think I really hit it off with Korra tonight bro." Bolin said proudly, sitting down to the table drinking his coffee.<p>

"What?" Mako's head shot up from the paper in front of him.

"I said, I think I-"

"I know what you said. But are you really going to go for her?"

"Why not? She's kickbutt, smart, funny, and beautiful!"

"Yeah." Mako looked back down at his papers. All the bills were scattered in front on him, taunting him.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't know I just-."

"What?"

"Bolin!" Mako shouted.

"What?" Bolin shrieked, so confused.

"Why on earth does it say we purchased a fifty dollar bottle of hair gel?!"

"Excuse me, I think we all use the gel, its an honorable purchase."

"Bo, we can't keep spending money like this! We're barely getting anything from the state, I'm off work right now, and your application is being processed, we can go without good hair for a while!"

"Okay okay." Bolin stood up and grabbed an unopened letter. "Its from the hospital." He briefly scanned the letter. "Thats a whole lot of numbers bro."

"Oh geez." Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, at least we got back our insurance application." Mako opened the letter and read through every life changing word.

_To Whomever it May Concern,  
>We at Safelife insurance have<br>__processed your request for health  
><em>_insurance for the following:_

_Mako Hawkins__  
><em>

_Bolin Hawkins _

_Due to failure of passing the required  
><em>_fields of current finical state, your request  
>has been <strong>denied.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the plot thickens! Okay the calling, SO GREAT. I'm still praying for a Kainora kiss, but this was so great. I loved the part at the end where she bends out the poison, oh gosh, the feels!<strong>_

_**So let me know what you think, thank you guys so much!**_

_**Luvs, **_

_**~Astrid**_


	12. Vulnerability

_**Ugh I'm dying for a Kainora reunion! My bbys need a kiss :D**_

_**Seriously Nick... JUST HAVE THEM REUNITE ALREADY!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Korra, I don't think we're supposed to be here." Asami cautiously followed as her friend jumped down the stairs leading the basement, her father's office.<p>

"Thats the point. No one is here Asami, we'll be fine." She grabbed her and and ran down the rest of the stairs until a huge room filled with rows and rows of file cabinets.

"Oh my god, Korra This is impossible. There have to be at least a hundred cabinets! We'll never find anything!"

"Well this should be fun."

* * *

><p>"Kai, get your shoulders back and feet wide." Jinora watched as Kai sparred Against her little Brother, Meelo.<p>

"Kay. You sure I should be fighting a little kid?" He fixed his position.

"Hey, I'm eight years old! And I can kick your butt!" The little boy wiped his nose and got into fighting stance.

"Okay then." Kai laughed a bit but then focused himself once again.

"Begin." Jinora smiled at him. Coming straight at him, Meelo delivered a swift punch directed for Kai's face. Swiftly avoiding the strike, he came up behind him and kicked his back, causing the boy to fall. A wave of regret washed over Kai, but was gone as soon as the little boy looked up, his eyes full of pure insanity.

"Taste my fury!" He came right up and twisted Kai's arm around and literally kicked his butt. Falling on his face, Kai looked up, realizing he was just beat by an eight year old... in front of Jinora. "Roar!" Meelo jumped out of the circle and ran inside without another word.

"Kai are you ok." Jinora ran to him.

"I'm fine, the only thing that's hurt is my pride."

"Haha, you did well." She helped him back to his feet. "But you let your expectation, Meelo being eight, therefore being incapable, blind you."

"I'll work on that then." He rubbed the back of his neck Awkwardly. "Bolin'll be here soon to pick me up for Karate practice. You want a ride?" He brought himself over to the bench, followed by Jinora.

"Sure. Thanks." She sat down beside him. Soon awkward silence fell upon the both of them and they looked away from each other.

"Soooo, how's Mako doing?" She pulled her hair behind her ears.

"He's doing better. He's under tons of stress though."

"Why?"

"They won't tell me." He looked at the ground, clutching his knees. "But I know. They're running out of money, and I know what that means for me." His eyes filled with pain and vulnerability as he spoke. Like a bullet, Jinora understood.

"No, They- They can't." Millions of things raced through her mind, but the thought of Kai being taken away... she couldn't bear it. Cringing and sharing his look of desolation, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew she liked him, but she didn't know she cared about him this much.

"Hey," He noticed her distress and lifted her chin so he could see her face and her eyes, beginning to fill with tears. "I ain't going nowhere, I promise." He wiped a tear off her cheek, smiling. Suddenly, she flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise." She began to smile once more.

"I know." His voice cracked a bit and he stroked her hair, calming her down. "I know." deep inside, he felt a piece of his heart shatter, knowing this would be a promise that was completely up to fate... there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know... Its painfully short. There will be a new chappie in two days though to make up for it!<strong>_

_**OK, I'm actually a fan of Korra now! She's matured, but seriously, she's vulnerable. We can see her true personalty and fears, and oh gosh you just want to go and drive away Kuvira and give Korra a hug! Opal actually has character this season, I'm not sure about it thought, even though thats exactly how I would react if a tyrant captured my family and city... **_

_**Thank guys so much! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Luvs,**_

_**~Astrid**_


	13. Just friends?

**_WHERE HAVE I BEEN?! I'm so sorry guys I have been so late, my weeks has been crazy. Long story short... I have a new baby sister :D _**

**_Well, I'm back now and I promise that I will never leave for that long again :) _**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"KAI!" A high pitched screech shouted out into the courtyard. "Your brother is here!" Ikki's voice cut through the silence and snapped Jinora out of it. Awkwardly, she pulled away from Kai's arms, blushing furiously.<p>

"Sorry, I guess I just... got a little sad there. You're a great friend." She smiled, her cheeks still beaming a bright red color. Her words rang in his ears "Friend". Just a friend? Suddenly, thousands of questions are assumptions ran through his head and he just stared off into space.

"Kai?" She laughed.

"Oh sorry." He snapped back. "Don't worry Jin, about anything. You'll promise me that won't you?"

"Yeah, I promise." She grabbed her sparring gear. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me get my backpack."

When they finally got back to Bolin's car, that horrible thing came again... awkward silence. Jinora didn't understand, it wasn't awkward before. But then, he kissed her and everything changed. Yeah, it was amazing knowing Kai liked her, but she had never had a boyfriend. She was completely new at this. Thats when the idea hit her, she would do something she never thought she would ever resort too... Korra and Asami.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Korra shouted, holding a letter in her hand.<p>

"What did you find?!"

"A letter from "The family."

"The family? Who the heck is that?"

"I don't know. It just talks about the christening of Brooklyn at 3:13 on December 15th."

"Brooklyn? Is that a person?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Thats where my dad is going." She looked down at the ground, her eyes filled with confusion. "What a funny coincidence."

"Yeah... crazy." korra huffed, rolling her eyes. "Asami, I don't think its a coincidence."

"What? Korra, there isn't any way he's doing anything suspicious. You've been watching to much CSI."

"Dude, listen to yourself! Your dad makes a strange phone call, keeps things from you, has a secret 'family', now he's off to a business meeting and christening in Brooklyn of a girl with the same name! You have every right to be concerned! And who has a formal occasion starting at 3:13! If thats not a conspiracy than I don't know what is!"

"Even if you're right, what the heck does that letter mean?!"

"It means that there is something going down in Brooklyn, in two days!"

"Korra, there can't be, there is no address to were it is! And besides what if we do find it and discover it actually is a christening." Asami buried her face in her arms frustratedly. "We don't even know where to start."

"We need help, a detective."

"A detective? How are we gonna find someone to help us!" She started shaking and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Dude, you're losing your mind. Your freaking boyfriend is a detective!"

* * *

><p>"Kiai!" Jinora swung her leg out and landed a swift kick to a punching dummy. The little Dojo was decorated with Asian art and bamboo fixtures. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was great, and she instantly took a liking to the place.<p>

"Oh snap!" Bolin laughed, walking over to the girl. "Thats good kid."

"Thank you, sensei Bolin." She bowed, giggling a bit.

"Of course." He smile then leaned in to whisper to her. "But your boyfriend isn't picking it up as easily." He motioned to Kai, who at that moment had been beat sparring a 10 year old.

"Oh, Bolin he's not my boyfriend." She awkwardly pushed her hair behind her ears.

"What? You like him don't you?" He took a seat next to her.

"Maybe. But its way too weird. Nothing like the fairytales."

"Definitely. I had this girlfriend once. She was terrifying!"

"Haha, but you got over it right?"

"No, that was just a horrible situation. Really not helpful now that I think about it." He smiled a huge dorky smile. "It'll get better, trust me, there is no fear in true love."

"You know that for a fact?"

"Nah, not really. But I've heard it. Heard it from really happy people, someday I'll be there."

"Yeah you will." She smiled at him.

"And you will too if you be fearless!" He sat up and made a serious face and flexed his muscles hilariously. "And trust me, he's not exactly prince charming." He laughed, looking over to Kai, who was once again losing a sparring match. As Bolin walked away, she ran everything through her mind. She DID like him, but she had NO idea what to do. But she knew one thing, she wasn't going to let awkward situations get to her, who would have guessed Bolin would be so wise. She laughed at the thought, and then picked herself up, and went back to practicing her forms.

Though maybe, it would be better just for them to be friends for now. I mean she really didn't know what to do at all. Thats when she decided that maybe it would be better for them to be just friends. She could laugh, and be around him without awkwardness. That was it, that was her plan for now, she couldn't face her fears, so... she dodged them.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride." Jinora smiled at the both of them and got out of Bolin's little car.<p>

"I'll walk you up." Kai hopped out of the car, and slammed the door.

"Kai, you really don't need to. I'm fine."

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you." She put his hands in his coat pocket and shivered a bit. The December air had a way of blowing by and freezing your cheeks, which didn't help his blushing at all.

"Oh." She fixed her hat, and awkwardly stared at the ground. So far, just friends wasn't going as she had planned.

"Jin you ok? Ok seem not happy to see me?"

"No Kai, no thats not it at all." They finally made their way to the porch. "I just, I don't want to make it awkward. See I really like being your fr-" Suddenly, his lips crashed against hers and before she knew it she was running her fingers through his hair and felt safe in his arms. Finally, as she pulled away, her heart filled with Joy and extreme butterflies. Out of no where, she felt cold against her face as flurries of snow blew by.

"I really like you too." He smiled, blushing furiously. Then, with a few steps, he hopped off the porch and ran back to the car. "Bye Jin! Call me later!" As the car drove away, she just stood there, completely in a daze, snow falling all over her. When the realization hit her that they weren't and were never supposed to be "just friends", she couldn't help but smile.

Finally she brought herself inside, the warm air surrounded her and she backed herself against the door.

"Hey, you're home! its freezing outside!" Korra bounded down the stairs, followed by Asami. "Wait a second. Your cheeks are red, your face is confused? What happened?!"

Jinora only slid down against the door and sighed.

"I understand... nothing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never have such true words been spoken, haha! The latest episode... I thought "Rememberances was gonna be what append within the three years, not a recap of everything we already know done with a commentary from Chibi Wu and mako!<strong>_

_**This would have been such a great episode to incorporate some Kainora! Oh well, still waiting Nick!**_

_**Hope you guys liked this!**_

_**Luvs,**_

_**~Astrid**_


End file.
